


Everything is okey, darling

by NightMist123



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crying, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Ianto Jones, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMist123/pseuds/NightMist123
Summary: When Ianto find out that Jack is writing love letters to his secret lover, his heart broke knowing that he lost his chance with Jack.Who is this that Jack is writing the letters for?





	

Jack fell asleep on his table again. Ianto sighed, annoyed. 

True, he couldn’t die. But still he needed to take care of himself. 

He was about to wake him up when he looked upon his peaceful face. He was so beautiful…  
Ianto knew it, Jack knew it.. everyone knew it. Jack was perfect.

Often, he found himself jealous about that. He worked so hard every single day just to make anyone notice him. Jack always gets everyone attention with just the blink of the eye.

Now that Lisa is.. gone, all Ianto wanted was just for anyone to care about him. Owen and Gwen hated him. They treated him as their butler, ordering him to make them a coffee or to get them food. And Ianto did, hoping to at least hear a tiny "thank you" but it never came.

Tosh was quite nice, but after she thanked him for bringing her anything, she just returned to her job, ignoring him.

Jack was the only one who actually considered him a part of the team, but he forgot about him too, taking the team and leaving him behind in the hub without even noticing. The truth was that even though Ianto blamed him on Lisa death, Ianto grew to like Jack. He didn't ecept him to return the feelings, but he wanted to gain his respect, and maybe possible his affection. His love,he knew he will never recive. 

But it was okey he guessed. He lost the hope that someone would notice him.  
He begun to clean up the mess on Jack's desk, taking the dirty cups of coffee, when he noticed the small, brown, old- looking book in front of Jack's sleeping face. 

Was that a diary? Did he owned one?

He wanted to ignore that pure curiousity that filled him. He just wanted to know what was that book. 

With careful hands he grabbed the open book and moved the page a few pages back and started to read. 

 

My dearest love,  
I wish I could tell you that I think your beautiful, I wish you would smile more and moost of all I wish that you could forgive me.  
I wish I could have the chance to hold your hand, to whisper lovely words in your ears.  
I wish you could realize how wonderful you truly are.  
I wish for a lot of things.  
Goodbye for now, my love.

 

Tears formed in Ianto's eyes, and he fought them. Jack was in love with someone beautiful, and wonderful, someone that most definitely wasn't him.

It shouldn't hurt. It never truly had a chance anyway, but Ianto felt as someone stabbed him in the heart. He layed the book back on the table, where Jack left it and ran out of the office.  
Why does this world hated him so much? No one gave a damn about him, no one would shed a teat if he died. No one would care if a car would ran over him right now.

It just wasn't fair, all he wanted was to be loved. Just one person in the world that his well being was the most important thing to them. A person that would know how he likes his coffee, and what silly movies he watch.

One person.

He hoped that this person would be Jack but the reality slapped him in the face again.  
He was out of Jack's league, always was, always will be. It was stupid to hope that he stood a chance in the first place.

He was stupid. So, so stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope U like it


End file.
